Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction
Red vs Blue: Reconstruction is a new web series/movie/machinima created by Rooster Teeth Productions and is the direct sequel to The Blood Gulch Chronicles. It was announced on April 4th with a trailer and debuted on Memorial Day 2008. Characters :List of characters in Red vs. Blue Red Team :*Private Walter Henderson :*Sarge :*Lopez the Heavy :*Dexter Grif :*Simmons :*Chupathingy Blue Team :*''Lieutenant Miller :*''Private Jones'' :*''Michael J. Caboose'' :*Private Kaikaina GrifRooster Teeth Productions (2007). Character profiles. In Red vs. Blue Season Five DVD. Buda, Texas: Rooster Teeth Productions.Being that she was sent to replace the Private being promoted to Captain, it is implied her rank is Private. :*Private Leonard L. Church Special Operative Program Freelancer :*[[Washington|Agent Washington AKA Recovery One]] :*Agent South Dakota :*Intelligence Program Delta Plot Summary —Opening line of the uncut Reconstruction premiere. Recovery One :*''Main Article: Red vs Blue: Recovery One'' Red vs Blue: Recovery One serves as a prelude. While it is a direct sequel to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Recovery One introduces crucial plot points that appear in Reconstruction. Trailer The trailer shows the remains of Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla" during Post-War: Year One. Two Recovery Agents approach the remains of Blue Base to investigate. Their investigation made it apparent that both teams turned on their own teammates and killed each other. After investigating the two bases (and discovering a warning carved on the walls of Red Base) they investigate the downed Pelican. Shortly after discovering the ship they are attacked by the Meta. It quickly dispatched both agents due it's high shields, invisibility, superior fire, and surprise attack. The Chairman of the Oversight Subcommittee asserts that such a scenario arising was a foreseen possible consequence. The Director of Project Freelancer assures the Chairman that his agency will deal with the current crisis. Season One Spoiler alert. The following section contains plot details to Red vs Blue: Reconstruction Private Walter Henderson is debriefed on the incident at Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla". He is the only survivor, despite the fact Recovery Command reports that Valhalla was a total loss. He reports that while the Blue team turned on and killed each other, Red team was attacked by "it". Recovery Command sends Walter away to have Washington's counsel. Washington confirms that Walter's description of the perpetrator matches that of the Meta, the entity that attacked him and South. Recovery Command decides that the Meta has acquired the Omega AI and orders Washington to continue his investigation by searching for the last known location of Omega; Blood Gulch. Washington was greeted by Sister when he arrived at Outpost 1-A. He learns from her that everyone else at Blue team was transferred to different locations. She was not informed of their locations, and was not given a new one herself, so he goes over to Red Base where he finds Sarge and a rebuilt Lopez. Sarge refused to move to another base as ordered as there was still a Blue left in the canyon, but can't attack her because she's a girl. Washington tells Sarge that he needs someone who has experience with artificial intelligence. Sarge immediately thinks of Caboose and gives Wash the Blue's transfer order that Lopez intercepted. Agent Washington then heads to Rats Nest Outpost 28-A, and finds Caboose, whom he retrieves and takes him to find Church. After a brief scuffle involving Church trying to scare intruders Caboose and Washington away, Washington, Church, and Caboose head back to Valhalla for a briefing. Unfortunately, the Meta has been tracking them, and sends Sarge fake orders telling him that Washington has restored the Blue Team and to kill him at once. The Meta then spots South Dakota as she has also tracking Washington, and moves up behind her. Agent Washington, Caboose and Church arrive at Valhalla to see the crashed ship. Although they are denied request by the guards, Washington then tells Church and Caboose to wait for his signal and then step into the man cannon. Washington succeeds in his distraction, and Church steps into the man cannon. After landing and crashing into a warthog, they group make their way to the ship. Church verifies that this was the ship that Tex left in. Caboose tries to communicate with the ship, hoping Sheila is still working. Washington orders the program Sheila to tell him her condition, to Caboose’s chagrin (due to Washington calling her ‘program’ and not by her name), and then tells her to play the blackbox from the crash. The video indicates that the ship was in critical condition and they can hear Tex and Andy in various states of panic. Tex takes manual control and crashes into the canyon, where the blackbox is cut off. After that a beacon is sent out and is received by Washington. He is ordered by recovery command to assist the AI and Agent South. After saving Delta (and killing South in the process) Wash explains to Church and Caboose about the Alpha AI; a nearly-mythical "smart" AI that all other Freelancer AIs were copied from. He is interrupted, however, by Recovery Command, acting on a beacon from the Meta, who is actually a Freelancer itself called Agent Maine. Although they are cut off before its coordinates can be recieved, Church manages to deduce that the Meta/Maine is heading back to O'Malley's old base. Although they manage to corner the Meta for a time, the Red Team interferes at the last minute. Caboose is knocked out, leaving Delta behind confronted with a small crowd of AIs telling him that they "missed him". References External Links [[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue Official Site.]] [[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/archive/ Red vs Blue Video Archive]] [[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695 Red vs Blue: Reconstruction World Premiere]]